<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cactus Touch by R_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693999">Cactus Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S'>R_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...maybe more fluff than Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insert Island between Cactus Rocks and Little Garden, M/M, On Hiatus, Pre-Timeskip, zolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wandering freewrite about our favorite Captain and First Mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Very MINOR Nami/Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beaten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been gone awhile - but my roomie says I should share this- they think it's good or something. So... here it is. </p><p>All rights belong to the great-and-powerful Oda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's... dark...</p><p> </p><p>“Huh- Wha -? Whoa-! Oi-? We- We're <em>leaving</em>?!” Sanji moans onto the air. The blonde Strawhat Cook expressing his greatest of emotional pain. Usopp also, looking back at this island they'd come to only that afternoon. Like a big bulbous cactus hundreds of feet tall, floating right on top of the ocean. The place is in fact called Cactus Island, but the spines of these cacti are not spines as appear from a far distance. No. They are thin, white crosses marking many-many graves. Bodies that are buried. Planted into the ground in even lines all over the island.</p><p> </p><p>Victims of Baroque Works.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh?! Why -?!” Of course neither Sanji or Usopp were to know any of that, when they started to <em>bawl.</em> Pawing at Nami, begging she extend their visit <em>just one more day</em>?!</p><p> </p><p><em><b>*WHAM</b></em>“That's enough!” The Strawhat Pirate's young redheaded Navigator, however, doesn't care these two slept through all that had transpired in the last few hours. Lying them both out cold on Merry's bridge-deck with a couple of well-placed punches. Princess Vivi looking on, white hands held over her trembling lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro can hear Usopp groan from where he is, standing on the lower deck. Dripping wet, with Luffy just behind him. His Captain facing the other way, towards the open ocean. The Grand Line. Deeply dark blue waters shimmering under the waxing light of the moon and a few stars. Making shadows on the edges of each swell and eddy. That light plays tricks on Zoro's eyes so that he sees faces, imagining names he's sure he's heard somewhere before. The ever undulating Blue changing from frame to frame until there are no frames, and all this vast Sea remains mysterious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>...ungrateful Prick! Let's roll!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The outside of the Swordsman's left arm throbs from the blow he'd blocked earlier. Aimed at him, from Luffy. A swing Zoro caught, and kept himself from being knocked down... even if his feet had slid along the dry earth several feet... “<em>Che'-</em>” Now he's a minute to notice, he finds a long bruise swelling along the bulk of his right forearm. Tender to the touch, his normally copper skin slowly darkening to brownish blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro-!” He's all-of-a-sudden <em>right there</em>. Roronoa Zoro's <em>Captain</em>. Monkey D Luffy. Big, bright, <em>earnest</em> eyes huge as dinner plates. He takes a clumsy hold of his crewman's arm. Wrenching the other man forward with all his fingers digging right into fresh nests of deep bruises- <em>which hurts like hell-</em>-</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Shot with painful stings, Zoro<em> growls</em>. Yanking his arm back, and now for some reason they're back to baring their teeth at one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna fight-?!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right, I do-!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em><b>No!</b></em> Stop <em>right there!</em>” Nami. Orange hair cropped just under her ears, she's marching down the stairs. All her clothes soaked through from the rain that came through and then went away so fast. Fabric sticking to her skin, and she's <em>freezing!!</em> but that doesn't stop her from looking venomous. Pointing at both of them. “<em>What is the matter</em> with the two of you?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a loud and confusing five minutes where both Luffy and Zoro attempt to talk over one another, which escalated to a shouting match... which then morphed into a fist fight, only ending with Nami screaming at them. Deciding that, for the sake of the Crew, Swordsman and Captain would be separated for questioning...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Questioning?” Zoro repeats, his elbows resting on the Galley Table. “What's that about? We're on trial or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No- nothing like that-” Nami says very sweetly. The Swordsman aware of their Royal guest, who appears marginally uncomfortable. Eyes flicking every now and then to the girl beside her on the bench seat. “We're not talking about throwing either of you overboard... yet.” A dark outline to her words, Nami taps a fingernail on the wooden table. “...but we cannot have monsters like you and Luffy <em>fighting </em>one another on the ship. Got it. So what was <em>that</em> all about back there?”</p><p> </p><p>It <em>smarts</em>, sitting on this wooden galley-bench with the waves rocking the ship. A particularly fast rise reminding Zoro he'd <em>almost</em> fractured his hip today. The joint throbbing. “<em>Why </em>are you asking me?” Muscles jerking. He's most certainly dislocated it.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you're older and stronger than Luffy is, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“-<em>stronger than Luffy</em>? Are you <em>high?</em>!” He stares at her like she's completely lost her mind, because it should be fucking obvious he's <em>not </em>stronger than Luffy. Or... shouldn't it be obvious? “I didn't start that <em>fight</em> back there on that island.” Zoro grinds his words between his teeth before spitting them out in chunks. Rib-cage stinging from the many blows he'd taken. “You want answers? you should go ask our Captain.” Up and off the bench, the man puts out one arm to take a bottle of sake from the rack. A sneer exchanged with Sanji, the Cook having been present and listening all this time. Leaning against the wall inside the Galley with an unlit cigarette dangling from thin lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking his sake and his swords, Zoro goes outside. Around to the rear of the ship, discovering still more injuries as he goes. Two broken toes on his right foot... right wrist cracks a bit- and it's tender also? He puts himself down against the wall of the ship to look up at the moon. Bright white light shining down. Whiter than his shirt, which he only now realizes is... sticking to him? A glance down shows him a blood-red stripe across his front, from left shoulder to right hip. “Damn...” A long sigh, Zoro uncorking his sake. Tipping the bottle back for gulps of hot rice liquor with the night sky keeping an eye on him, way up above... The Swordsman listens to the Grand Line. Eternal night-sounds of water lapping against Merry's Hull, and wind pushing at her sails. Planks creaking, and rope-lines stretching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>...do you really mean to kill me, Sencho?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“.<em>..damn right, I do!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luffy's voice so clear in Zoro's mind, over all the sounds of Blue Sea...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“..<em>.listen-! They are our enemies-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“.<em>..Liar!! What kind of enemy gives you food?!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Normally he'd laugh at him. His Captain. Bouncing up and down as he yelled. Luffy had eaten enough for a hundred people, and was entirely round... but it wasn't amusing at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> it seems you won't listen to a word I say. Fine. Let's find out which of us is stronger.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“.<em>..Good! Let's make it clear!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure, then. When Zoro took his bandanna from his arm to secure it over his head. Luffy cracking his knuckles in the night, stretching his shoulders... Staring at his green-haired nakama like a beast.... like a<em> monster</em> more monstrous than the idea he's eaten a Devil's Fruit. Zoro's still wrapping his head around the whole idea, but they've met several Devil's Fruit Users now, and he understands they are not necessarily stronger fighters- Opponents like them are just <em>more complicated</em>. “<em>Che'-</em>” Zoro biting down into the side of his cheek. Drawing blood. Thrilling for this opportunity to find out who was stronger.</p><p> </p><p>… but their fight had been interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*clink-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Several empty bottles are stacked up at the back of the ship already, tied with a cord to keep them falling into the ocean. Zoro puts this new empty bottle down on the deck for the moment. Drunk enough, he reaches to open a cubby under the aft stairs. Dragging out a small box, and stripping off his blood-stained shirt. He'll clean and re-stitch the places in his chest that have been ripped open in the massive wound he received a few weeks ago in East Blue. Not knowing anything about medicine or healing, the swordsman isn't sure how long it should take for the wound to completely close, but it'll probably take a lot longer <em>now </em>since he's torn nearly all of it wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Blood dribbles from the jagged gash, slicking sickly and warm down his sides. Large drops splatting onto the wooden deck. The moon overhead, casting the only light.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>While Zoro manages his injuries in solitude, Luffy is yet to be <em>questioned</em>. He is sitting with Usopp on the couch in the men's quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-oi-oi- What?? You and Zoro had a <em>what?!</em>” The Strawhat Sniper spitting his beer all over Luffy's shoulder. Not that he's noticed or cared.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a fight.” Saying it like it's <em>nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoaa- I'm actually <em>glad </em>I slept through you guys' <em>fighting</em>. Who won?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy has been chewing on some jerky since he'd come down here. Gone to his hammock and taken it from its hiding place under his pillow, a lot like Sanji always keeping five packs of cigarettes in a waterproof box by the ladder. He goes back to chewing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-oi-? <em>Who won</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Donno.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You-? You guys got interrupted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mnnnnn..”</p><p> </p><p>“No <em>way?!</em> Who could get between you guys? It would take an army to- to… ah.. It was Nami, wasn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mnnnnnnn..” Luffy squirms on the couch, mouth full of dried fish. Bending himself almost fully backward while weaving his legs into knots. The Pirate Captain looking up at Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>But the Sniper is still trying to figure out <em>how</em> Luffy's right shoulder can be twisted around like that - <em>hooked</em> under the back of his left ankle<em>?? </em>when their Navigator herself comes down the ladder. Princess Vivi with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Getting down to the floor, and crossing her arms. “Luffy. Are you ready to tell us what happened back there on that island?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” All of Usopp's joints hurt just watching his Captain's entire body <em>sproing</em> back to it's normal shape right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>why not</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“'Cause I don't want to.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl's eyes flash in several shades of gold annoyance. “Fine.” She's finally said. “Fine. Does that mean the both of you can be left alone and <em>not fight each other </em>on the ship?”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Monkey D Luffy cannot lie. He's just no good at it. He starts to sweat... and then he'll look away... he'll fiddle with the shiny brass buttons on his vest... and then he'll start to mutter his answer so that nobody can hear it...</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Usopp?”</p><p> </p><p>The long-nosed teen hadn't expected to be asked- “H-huh?! What? What do- do <em>I</em> think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” nodding obviously towards Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I guess I- I think it's fine. They won't sink the ship-<em> Haha-</em>” And then he's a moment to think about his statement... “Ah- I- I mean- I think they can get along? R-right, eh? C-Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy keeps chewing his jerkey, sitting crossed-legged on the couch in the men's quarters with his eyes up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not very reassuring....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nami-san?” Vivi and Nami have gone back above deck, in the direction of the Galley. The Going Merry's sails flapping over their heads while the Pirate Navigator checks her Log Post.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Not looking up, yet, from that quivering needle held in its little glass encasement. The only way to navigate these waters. She wears it everyday, this strange magnetic compass, on a thick bracelet on her left wrist. It's not heavy, but she has to be careful not to knock it against anything that might shatter the glass. She's still getting used to it. It's only been a few days since they'd come here. The Grand Line.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know I'm <em>new</em> aboard, but.. What do you suppose is the argument between your crew-mates?” Vivi glances all around, as if to make sure no one else is on deck that could overhear her. Speaking in whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“There's always something between those two.” Nami says. Leading the blue haired Princess up the steps towards the Galley door. “I don't know what it is, exactly... They just better not sink the ship, that's all.” Once inside, they see Sanji. The Cook taken off his suit jacket, dressed now only in sleeves. He is resting one shoulder against the back wall of the small cabin. Halfway through a cigarette, and looking out of a port hole window.</p><p> </p><p>“Something interesting over there?” Nami sounds bitter. Sharp orange eyebrows coming together as she's taken a seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye- It's a sight.” The Cook licks the flavor of rich tobacco from his lips, before taking another long drag. Blowing smoke up towards the ceiling. “Would you like me to describe it to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>thank you.</em>” Rubbing knuckles into her closed eyes. She's needs some <em>sleep</em>. Nami putting one elbow on the table in front of her, chin landing in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>Princess Vivi, however, chooses to go where this Pirate <em>Sanji</em> continues to watch earnestly- through that port hole window.</p><p> </p><p>“I am terribly sorry, Princess.” His hands are smooth. Thin, and white. One of them held out to stop her coming near enough to see. “This is no sight for any Lady. Especially one of Royalty.” Half his face hidden behind a curtain of yellow hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Then describe it to me?” She asks him. Allowing him to put that lean hand on her shoulder. “Describe it in a way suitable for a Lady of Royalty?”</p><p> </p><p>Nami watches Sanji fight with his general chivalry, now he's been given this obscure responsibility. He cannot possibly tell her 'no' now, can he? “How should I say this, my Princess-? Our- er Great Blossoming-Moss chooses to sit on the rear deck, sometimes... it's nothing new.”</p><p> </p><p>“That seems a harmless thing to be so squeamish about-” Vivi says, and she makes a second attempt to see from the port hole window, but the Cook stops her once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess-”</p><p> </p><p>“-the truth, this time.” Vivi's long hair hangs loose about her shoulders. Wavey, sky-blue curls.</p><p> </p><p>“The truth, Vivi-chan...”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Without anyone agreeing, or even knowing <em>what</em> was going on, things settled down on the Going Merry. Somewhat. It's been quiet. A lot quieter than it's ever been. Luffy not laughing his head off. He sits on the carved lamb's head at the bow. Day and night, when he isn't eating. Counting waves, or fishing with Usopp when he could be talked into it. A condition that's odd, but agreeable, at least for Nami. She gets a little piece in which to keep track of where they are!! Something she admits she struggles with, relying on Vivi for actual detail from these charts. Between the two of them, maybe they won't get lost in the very first stage of the Grand Line. Two days go by, feeling like an entire month, since they'd left Cactus Island; the wind dies. Leaving Pirates and Princess bobbing on open water.</p><p> </p><p>“Sea Kings eat ships in calm water, don't they?” Usopp bites his fingernails, looking over the side of the ship as if he expected huge monsters to swim up from the still, deep waters of the Grand Line.</p><p> </p><p>“That's only in the Calm Belt.” Nami resolutely unbothered. She's been washing laundry all day, under the shade of her mikan trees. “We're miles from the Clam Belt.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how do you <em>know?!</em>” Long nose covered in sweat, Usopp points a quivering finger at her. “This is the <em>Grand Line!! </em>We could have been turned around somewhere, and <em>be in the Calm Belt</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doubting my Navigation skills?” A dangerous, loaded question. Will the kid pull the trigger?</p><p> </p><p>“N-n-no- Not at all!” <em>Of course he wont. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Che'</em> No wind?” Zoro looks up at Merry's sagging rear sail. Blue sky with not that many clouds in it... A couple of seagulls sitting on the boon arm... “Might as well have a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Another</em> nap?” Sanji blows a mouthful of smoke right into the Swordsman's face. “I never knew being a Pirate and being a Lawn Decoration were practically the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it, Swirly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you call me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Swirly. Swirly-Eyebrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Swirly-Eyebrow-Chimney.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-!! Stop adding words!”</p><p> </p><p>He's half tempted to keep on with it. Mostly because it's getting a laugh out of everyone. Nami fighting down giggles with a hand over her mouth. Vivi, Usopp... even Luffy. It might be the first time Zoro's seen his Captain smile for these last two days. Two <em>long days</em> skirting one another on a small ship. He's spent a lot of time sleeping on the rear deck. Slowly healing his bruises and sprains. Sanji bringing him his meals with an exchange of insults.</p><p> </p><p>They haven't technically <em>said</em> a word between them, either. For these two days. That was the strangest part of it all, and was bothering the hell out not only Luffy and Zoro, but the rest of the crew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Particularly Usopp. “You need to talk to him.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Why</em> do <em>I</em> need to talk to him?” Zoro's lifting weights, and has been for about three hours. Big, heavy plates on a big, heavy bar.</p><p> </p><p>“B-because.” Not a very convincing argument, but the Sniper is highly distracted by his nakama's injured chest. Zoro not wearing a shirt, and a good thing he isn't because he'd ruin another one. Bleeding from that great long gash. “H-he- He <em>misses</em> you-”</p><p> </p><p>A loud <em>Shi-shishishi</em>- from somewhere on the other side of Nami's mikan trees doesn't exactly back-up Usopp's argument, but it does make Zoro put down his weights. Sweat rolling down his face, and there is a lot of blood soaked into the waistband of his black pants. “I don't play games on the playground, and I'm betting Luffy's never been on one anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp, home-schooled and then orphaned, hasn't seen one either. “What does that even mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hehe-</em>” Zoro puts a palm to his chest, and it comes away red. The swordsman shaking his head. “It means nothing's changed, between Luffy and me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nothing has changed, eh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner that evening had everyone gathered around the Galley table. Everyone, except Zoro.</p><p> </p><p>“Inconsiderate <em>Marimo</em> doesn't show up for the food someone went to the trouble of making for a shitty green sword-lunatic....” Sanji's curses follow him out the door, and no doubt he'll be sprinkling a few over his nakama's meal.</p><p> </p><p>Nami supposes that's only fair, because she saw the Cook also picked up a bottle of sake on his way out. <em>That will be thirty-five beli</em>- “You know, I bet Zoro's waiting for an <em>apology</em>. Then he might talk to you again.” She looks at Luffy, stuffing his face with barbecued tuna and sticky rice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh?” Confusion blanks out her Captain's expression, but that only annoys his Navigator.</p><p> </p><p>Nami bristling. “I wish you two would <em>make up </em>already.” Shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I have returned to tend your needs, my sweet Nami-swan~, gentle Vivi-chan~</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Nami swats away the many hearts that overtake the room. Sanji swooning towards the stove, and made a plate for himself. Joining them at the table. “Since all of us who will be here are here- Vivi and I have an announcement. We've discovered a small island between us and Little Garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No way?!</em>” Usopp hugs his food towards himself. Protecting it from Luffy's rubber reach while he looks up at the chart Nami held up on her side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“It's here.” Princess Vivi points to a little blob on the map between inked swells of high water. “It used to belong to a population that dwindled two or three hundred years ago. Now the island is wild, and no one lives there.”</p><p> </p><p>Nami measures the distance to both islands on the map. This new one, and Little Garden. “We are facing the potential of being on the ocean three weeks to reach Little Garden.” She says, as if she is still arguing with herself. “The Grand Line being as unstable as it is, but this smaller island is only hours from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hours?” Usopp blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“We found it by chance.” She shrugs. “But <em>if</em> it is uninhabited, we might be able to replenish our food stores. Spend no more than a day, and be back at sea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<em>a few hours later</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oi- Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's hip still aches on the fringes of his senses. His wrist also, but he's not currently bleeding from anywhere. “It's still dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something Moss would say.”</p><p> </p><p>The acrid yellow stink from Sanji's cigarette gets caught by the wind and taken away over the ocean. And it is. It's <em>dark</em>. “What do you want, love-Cook?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all the fight you have in you? You must be <em>dying-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“-What do you want<em>?</em>” His right leg that's been hurting the hell out of him since Luffy had dislocated it, slams back into place when Zoro aims a good kick at those polished black shoes. Glad that it did <em>finally</em> go back in, but it does <em>hurt</em>. Enough to bring tears to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“There is an island.” Sanji putting his back to Zoro. There's nothing more humiliating than being <em>gawped at</em>, when a man is in pain. Not a thing Sanji can do anyway, other than let the swordsman be and hope time doesn't kill him. “We're going hunting. Maybe some fishing? Probably a lot of gathering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun.” Closing his eyes again, Zoro puts his head back against the outside wall of the cabin. The wash of the Ocean thick in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“You're coming with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>why </em>am I doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain's Orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's eyes crack open. Enough for him to look up at the damn Cook, green head rolling to one side. “When will we get there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Less than an hour.” Tapping one steel-reinforced heel against the deck, he flicks the tab of his spent cigarette over the railing. “We let you sleep as long as we could, now you got to get your sorry ass into the Galley. We'll go over the plan.” It freaks Sanji out, just a bit. When his surly nakama gets up off the blood-smeared deck where he'd been sleeping most of the last few days and nights.</p><p> </p><p>Just before proper sunrise, and these two Pirates walk around to the Galley. Only, when they get there, they can't go inside?</p><p> </p><p>“Oi? What's your problem? Open it.” Zoro's hand clasping the handle, but he's not pulled. He decides to let go. Standing there, taking long- extra deep breathes through his nose. “Okay-” the Cook taking hold of the man's thick shoulder, yanking him around. “<em>Spill-</em>” A raspy-whisper. “<em>What happened</em> back there on that last island? between you and Luffy?”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro takes another deep breath. He's sweating. Why is he so<em> warm?</em> “D-don't say anything...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cook... Don't <em>say</em> anything. Don't<em> do</em> anything if... if I – If I tell you.” He's <em>blushing</em>. Sanji is sure as <em>shit</em> has never seen Zoro blush before... He's got to be sick... Yea! That's it. Dumb moss-brained sword-freak got himself a fever or something... That makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I won't say or do anything. Just tell me what this is all about?”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's green eyes look up and down the landing, and then at the Galley door they're standing right in front of<em>!!</em> He decides to move away, towards the railing. Trying several times to speak, but failing at it. Mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Sour embarrassment holding down his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haha-</em>” Sanji laughs, because it is funny as fuck. “Sea Kings, and bad cabbage... Spit it out already?”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro closes his eyes, both his hands balled into fists at his sides. “S-since the fight I- I get a boner whenever Luffy's around.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji blinks. “Wh-what?” Half a laugh. He wants to belt it out, but he keeps it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever since... it- it's been... um...”</p><p> </p><p>Sanji isn't sure Zoro's issue isn't entirely that he's got no vocabulary to say what he needs to say. Usually he doesn't, unless it came to fighting or his swordsmanship.... “<em>Haha-</em> Wait- wait-wait. Do you mean to tell me you've got a hard-on for our Captain? And it's all because of that fight you two got into together?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't really a fight.” Crossing his arms, Zoro faces the ocean. “Barely lasted two minutes.” Two minutes of his Captain <em>coming at him</em>. The raw, masculine, <em>real</em> power that was only a taste of Luffy's contained strength. “<em>Che'</em>-” he can feel himself growing larger<em>,</em> heat building behind his navel- just <em>thinking</em> about that brief skirmish. Chafing against the course material of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“You're hard <em>now</em>, aren't you? Oi-oi-oi- Precious Vegetable. Practice a little Self Control, will ya?” Sanji's lived on the Blue most of his life. He's been around shitty-bastards in heat. They're a little more pliable than shitty-bastards that aren't. Sort of like shitty-bastards that have been drinking- You can talk them into almost anything. “Listen, I'll show you a trick later that'll help you out, Moss-for-Brains. <em>After</em> we get the planning done for this little trip ashore?”</p><p> </p><p>A haze of light gathers on top of the sea, at the far horizon. Like so much golden-laced fog above the Blue. True sunrise still hours from cresting, but this glow always comes first. Lasting forever... sometimes....</p><p> </p><p>Zoro shoves at himself, “Aye.” His jaw set in a stiff line, they go back to the Galley door...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...and step inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Handled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“About time you two showed up-!!” Nami is the first to greet them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah~ please forgive our lateness, my Darling orange flower who so graciously navigates these dangerous Waters~</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zoro looks at the table as if he were about to be dissected upon it. Usopp, Luffy, and Princess Vivi all sitting along one side. Nami at one end, Sanji on the other. It left him that entire other side. Something the swordsman is internally grateful for, sitting down without taking off his weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you could join us, Zoro-san.” Vivi smiles at him from across the table. A sweet expression that sends a spike of extreme caution right through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen up-! The first thing we have to discuss is..... ”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro makes every effort to pay attention, he really did... but he doesn't follow Nami's very logical path of explanation of what to expect or what to look for. What did it matter? Swirly said they're to '<em>go look for food on this deserted island</em>.' Not getting killed is a given, so what do they have to sit around here talking about??</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shishishi-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy-! Will you please <em>listen-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Not even an hour later, and it's dawn.</p><p> </p><p>They've arrived in the bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Yohoooooooo!” Monkey D Luffy jumps up and down on the deck of his own Pirate-ship. Clapping his sandals together, while keeping one hand on top of his straw hat so that it doesn't get blown away by the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a very beautiful place, isn't it?” Vivi stood next to Nami under the shade of the Navigator's mikan trees. Planted here right on the ship in a patch of soil from East Blue.</p><p> </p><p>The red-headed girl holding a small orange fruit in her hand, peeling away the rind. “It is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oi-! Do we really need to take all this crap with us?</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nami hands Vivi half of the mikan she's peeled. The girls looking down upon Merry's small deck at the boys getting ready to go on their Hunting Trip. “Oi-! You guys better get going or you'll miss the tide, and it'll be hell to get there~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nami-san,” The Princess asks, “...is it my imagination or.... is Luffy-san...?”</p><p> </p><p>“-trying to stay behind Zoro so he can look at his ass? Yea. Oi- Usopp-! If you sink that boat it'll be <em>five-thousand</em> beli to replace it!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ehhh</em>! How come I gatta pay?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it's <em>your stuff </em>gonna sink it!!”</p><p> </p><p>Vivi giggles, seeing Nami grinning to herself. The in-pained sounds of her crewmate on the air, suffering from financial pressure while he rearranges all his things in the dingy. “You all are very close.” Says the Princess.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hahaha-</em> I guess we are.” She reaches for another mikan. The little orange fruit resting in her palm as she's peeled it. One eye on Zoro. Watching the green haired Swordsman getting teased by Sanji while their Captain jumps around behind him – an action that obviously makes him very uneasy – “Luffy-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh?!” The goofy grin on that ever-bright face worries Nami greatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't forget- <em>one day,</em> and we need to be <em>back- on- this- Ocean</em>-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye-!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neither Nami nor Vivi will be going to the island. Everyone agreeing they couldn't risk their Log readjusting to another set of magnetics, and thus lose Little Garden's.</p><p> </p><p>Besides...</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot ask a <em>Princess</em> to go out forraging for food.” Sanji rows, sat on the bench in this long dingy.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro's rowing also, right next to the damn Cook, but on the opposite side. Luffy lying on his back with his arms up behind his head, at the bow. Usopp managing the rudder at the rear.</p><p> </p><p>“So <em>girls</em> don't get to know how to find food?” the swordsman argues back, “That's <em>dumb</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ehh</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-oi-! Don't you guys start fighting in the dingy!!” Usopp shivers, peering over the edge of their boat. He'd been absolutely <em>fine</em> in small boats back in East Blue, but... Ever since he'd seen that Sea King he's... he's been leery of the Grand Line. Certainly he doesn't want to have the boat tip over. Especially since one of their number <em>can't swim</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shishishi-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It took a surprising amount of time to get to shore. Sanji and Zoro rowing side by side, and all the time Luffy looks at them, or... actually, he's looking at <em>Zoro</em>. Watching his nakama's rippling copper body pushing forward on the oar, and then pull back. Forward, and back... forward, and back... The swordsman aware of this attention all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Very aware.</p><p> </p><p>Aware enough, that when they do make it to shore he has to hide his face from all of them. Sweating under the morning sun, a painful tent in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shi-!</em> We should go in pairs- <em>pairs!!</em>” Luffy's not exactly jumping, more bobbing up and down on his rubber ankles. Wiggling all his toes in open sandals and swinging his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am not</em> working with Moss-for-Brains all afternoon.” Sanji's says flatly, wandering a few yards to where the trees grow thick right up to the salty seawater. Striking a match against one of their tough grey trunks to light his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi~ </em>I'll go with Zoro~” Luffy not talking, he's <em>singing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I'll go with Sanji.” Usopp nods his head, getting out nets and baskets from their small boat. “Yosh- We'll pack everything we find to the beach here,” He says, looking about. “Camp for the night- and in the morning when the tide shifts we'll take it all back to the Going Merry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, let's take a walk around. See what we can find.” The Strawhat Cook extracting a large basket with a strong handle from the pile his nakama brought. Usopp taking one also, along with a big net and – for some reason – an iron shield?</p><p> </p><p>Zoro hears those two disappear into the trees. Stomping through the underbrush until they're... gone. There's only the sound of the sea over his own heart beating. Waves washing across the narrow band of beach, and birds calling... pecking crab and starfish from the rocks... An overwhelming blowing of sea-wind.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shishi- </em>Come-on, Zo-ro-!!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ghah</em>!!” Two rubber legs going around and around his hips to squeeze him like a boa constrictor, right before the rest of his Captain's body smacks up against the swordsman's back. Pitching them both forward onto yellow sand. Zoro's chest throbbing, after.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-</em> Let's go, Zoro-” Hopped off his nakama's back, and running about in circles.</p><p> </p><p>The swordsman pushes himself up off the ground. “Okay- <em>okay</em>- Which way do you want to go?” He puts a hand under his shirt to check if he's bleeding... and he isn't.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Which way... Hm<em>mmm.</em>” Luffy gets his straw hat up onto his head. “Zoro can pick which way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? You want <em>me</em> to choose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>General opinion among the crew is that Zoro lost his sense of direction in the Grand Line. Something he in fact noticed as soon as they'd come down off Reverse Mountain. A... <em>distortion</em> he'd experienced every now and again in East Blue, but on the Grand Line he senses it <em>all the time</em>. Fighting those Bounty Hunters, Zoro became most aware of it.... Re-entering the same room four separate times? when he's <em>sure</em> he had gone down the hallway in the opposite direction... Then he'd found himself inexplicably on the ground level of a building, when he should have been on the second floor... This new island is no different. Zoro stares up at the trees, thirty or forty feet tall. Their crowns thick and green, supported by gray moss-covered branches. Grinning a little. Jungles are fantastic places. You never know what kind of thing you'll find in a jungle, and – and <em>he</em> gets to lead the way? “A-alright.” Drawing his cursed blade from its sheath, he rests the katana's dull edge on one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>… <em>and within minutes-</em></p><p> </p><p>Zoro's boots crunch on the husks of cracked nuts, and half eaten fruit. Nests of sharp grasses growing in these narrow patches of earth that exist between sprawling root-beds of huge trees. Luffy picks something up off the ground, biting into an unspoiled end. “Mmmm-! These are g-o-o-o-o-o-d-!” Chomping away at what he can, and looking around for another. There are a few whole fruits only slightly bruised from their fall. “Sweet-! Like a mango, but <em>looks</em> more like a turnip. It's a Mango-turnip, Zoro! <em>Shishishi-</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro finds an unspoiled fruit, cutting the edge on his sword to taste the flesh inside. Yellow-orange, and juicy. A great big pale pit in the middle. And it does. It tastes like a mango, even if it looks like a wrinkled old turnip on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“We should take a few of <em>these!!</em>” A rubber fist on the end of an extended rubber arm flies into the side of the nearest tree. Sending a shiver through it. Not long after, several dozen fruits fall. Zoro and Luffy managing to catch every last one before they've hit the ground. Filling one of storage bags they'd brought with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's leave it here.” Zoro says, not much wanting to lug the thing around. “We'll collect it on the way back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Great big smile on his face, from ear to ear. Luffy giggles over the full bag of strange knobbly fruits they'd managed to find and harvest. They'll leave their treasure behind, now, and search for another. Zoro leading the way into denser forest. Crawling over roots so thick there's not even any dirt between them. No grass, no brush...</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Che-</em>” Zoro is considering going back the way they came when-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-</em>” The arm that wraps around his middle three or four times doesn't give the swordsman a lot of time to prepare... “<em>Gomu gomu-no--</em>!” Swinging up into the thick jungle canopy at high speed, to land on an unstable ledge. Luffy's sandals sliding around when his arm snaps back to its normal shape.</p><p> </p><p>The two pirates overbalancing, and sent tumbling into the middle of sprawling gray branches.</p><p> </p><p>“Whooaaa....” Luffy stares up at sunlight blinking through flutters of millions of tree-leafs. Twinkling like green stars above where he's lying on his back with his hips twisted around the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro is on his back. Having rolled over. He too looks around. Noticing the wood of the tree underneath them is dry and sturdy. Like it were man-made, but it's definitely not. “Are all the trees like this?” he asks, and his voice echoes along the floor as if he'd spoken into an underground cave.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be.” Luffy says, and his voice echos also. “<em>Shishishi-</em> So <em>cool</em>---!”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro agrees it's cool, but he doesn't feel like being impressed by that right at this very moment. Sitting up to try and hide from his Captain. He hadn't been prepared for Luffy to.. to touch him...</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi- </em>Let's go find more- Oi? Zoro? Oi-! Are you hurt? Zoro?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah? No- no! I'm not hurt. Just give me a second.” He can hear Luffy's sandals on the tree trunk, coming nearer. Then the younger man's hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“ 's wrong? Oi-? Zoro...?” Luffy is a lot stronger than a lot of people. Able to manhandle whoever he likes, most of the time. And because he's made of rubber, manhandling <em>him</em> is extraordinarily difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oi! I said I'm not hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>“What's the matter?” Luffy grinning all over his face, grabbing onto his Swordsman's forearm and almost picking the older man up off the ground. Zoro forced to sand up- and...</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Luffy-! I-I said <em>give me a second!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shi-</em> Ne-? So Zoro's is that way too?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” He feels his Captain's grip tighten around his arm. Keeping him from getting away. A solid clutch, just shy of painful... it <em>feels good</em>. “What do you mean '<em>that way too'</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi-shi-</em>” Taking Zoro's free hand, Luffy guides his palm to touch the hard buldge contained behind his sticky denim jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“You're...?” Hard... and a lot <em>bigger</em> than he is. The swordsman's fingers quietly measuring, moving carefully over wet denim.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna see it?” Luffy asks, close to Zoro's ear, and playfully nipping at his crewmen's gold jewelry. Three dewdrops that hang from his left lobe.</p><p> </p><p><em>See it</em>? The swordsman's heart labors beifly, and he tries to catch his breath. He <em>can't</em>, but he keeps trying. “A-aye.”</p><p> </p><p>A quick two buttons, and that's all it took for Luffy's cock to flap out into the open. A heavy, half-hard shaft. “Ne, Zoro-” Wraps one hand around himself and stroking back to show-off just how large he really is. A <em>stallion</em>. Future Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy. “-le'mme see yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?” They can feel each others' breath on their faces. Zoro taking a long time to realize what's been asked of him, and to comply. Untucking his hamaraki to shuffle out of his trousers and bare his fruits.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa~” Luffy staring so openly at him makes Zoro unreasonably uncomfortable. Wishing he could sink into the tree. A feeling that's made easy to ignore when his Captain drops to his knees, and...</p><p> </p><p>“What- are- a-are you....?” Zoro knows perfectly well what Luffy is doing. Soft, wet tongue that stretches out overlong to--</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shi-shishi~</em> Zoro's getting <em>bigger</em>~”</p><p> </p><p>His Captain tongues him all over, like being lapped by an over-excited puppy. But when one of the younger man's hands ventures a little higher.. “O-oi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Zoro?” He licks along his Swordsman's dick. Smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you're gonna take me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-</em> I'm gonna.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*SLAM</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Birds take flight out of the tree they're in, while the trunk itself cracks. Zoro's shoulders sinking a little into the splintering wood. “<em>He-he-!</em>” That look in Luffy's eyes... a hungry, <em>bestial</em> look.</p><p> </p><p>“Still trying to kill me, Sencho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” They wrestle breiftly, trying to gain the upper grip over one another, before Luffy's won. Twisting up his swordsman's arms, and pressing him back against the tree. “Never should'a doubted Zoro. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Che-</em> You're sorry.” But Zoro's sweating, and this tree branch he's pinned to is beginning to bend. Deciding to bare all his teeth at his Captain. “Fixated on doing something else now, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” He licks his lips like he's about to eat some huge piece of meat. Luffy's hips moving, and because they've both got their dicks out, they slide up against one another. “<em>Haaaah-</em> Wanna do it with Zoro.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it...” Do <em>it </em>with Luffy? Zoro – he... He's only ever seen guys go after cheap women. The type that sell themselves on out-of-the-way harbors.... Sometimes he'd hear a rumor about two <em>guys</em> getting caught banging each other, but they get thrown overboard. Every time. It's <em>bad luck</em> for that sort of thing, on the Sea...</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Zoro?” The Swordsman can feel heat swirling inside him. Tingling in his groin, and all the way down to his toes. Luffy's hard length rubbing over his. “Does he wanna?” Luffy's hands going under his white shirt, shimmying the fabric up the older's toned body. Uncovering that gnarly <em>scab</em>, because he can hardly call it a <em>scar</em> if it's still bleeding from time to time. “<em>Shishishi~</em>” His Captain's tongue licking over raised, angry-pink ridges. Like a mountain range bisecting his chest. Feeling all of his swordsman shiver beneath him. “Ne? <em>Does</em> Zoro <em>wanna</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He's never been with a... a... Zoro swallows. Sweating. Luffy finished worshiping his chest, and moves to suck a thick hickey into his collarbone. It stings, the younger man's teeth biting into him...a sting that feels <em>so good</em>. “A-aye-” He's made a promise to follow this man forever. For the rest of his life... and while Zoro realizes that might not be that long... it excites him. Viscerally. <em>Thinking</em> about drawing pleasure out from each other the same way they come at a fight... ...until he's thought about that for a moment, and become very– <em>very</em> concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-</em>” Two big brown eyes very close. Luffy kisses his swordsman's flushed face, grinning at him. “Did Zoro just get scarred?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scared-? <em>Ha!</em>” Grabbing onto his Captain's lean wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi-</em> He is. Zoro's scared! <em>Shishishi-shi-</em>” Unphased, Luffy leans back so that his arms stretch out at the shoulders. Snapping back like a rubber band, the ricochet freeing him. Slamming his swordsman's head back against the tree at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it- Luffy-!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi-shi-</em> Zoro shouldn't be scared.” Straddling his green haired nakama. Pinning him down. Luffy takes the man's shirt completely off him. Tossing it to one side. This picture more to his liking. Zoro's bare bronze upper-body, like a bronze bust. <em>He's ripped</em>. All over. Every ridge and curve telling the story of thousands upon thousands of hours he's spent training. Inventing his own style of swordsmanship to overtake all others... Luffy doesn't <em>get it</em>. Not really. But he was <em>listening</em> when Zoro and Sanji had their many half-a-fight-half-a-serious-conversations. He knew he'd been impressed by it, his swordsman's ability to adapt and to <em>win</em>. Something he can get behind, and be wicked proud of.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I'm scared!!” But Zoro's voice shakes. He can hear it in his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stops laughing, right then and there. His hands trailing up the other's muscular flanks. Tracking small but present tremors there, which are nerves jumping... Silently, he puts his ear to Zoro's chest, listening to the man's heart race out of control. “Sounds like he's scared.” Blatant, and more <em>obvious</em> than should be allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not scared<em>!!</em>” But his voice shakes again, this time <em>cracking</em> like he were eleven years old. “I'm not scared-<em>!!</em>” He is scared. Terrified for his Captain's strong hand on his shoulder, guiding him to turn. Zoro finding himself facing tree branches before he's able to catch his breath. Arms wrapping slightly around it. His ass stuck out behind.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy gathering the hem of black pants in all his fingers to yank them down Zoro's legs.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oi-!?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi- </em>Zoro's <em>not</em> scared, he said. He <em>said~</em>” Sing-song, Monkey D Luffy licks along his Swordsman's exposed back. His nakama body completely stiff under him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gaah-!!!</em>” Keeping one hand on Zoro's shoulder. Holding the man down as he makes an experimental prod of his knuckle against his- “F—fuck-! Luffy-?” His Captain giggles at him. Touching all the sensitive areas between his swordsman's toned inner-thighs. Fondling his sack. All before grasping the man's dick, pumping slowly a couple of times; then letting the engorged member jump up to meet his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi</em>- See, Zoro <em>likes</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>He does. Zoro's back relaxing a little. Being petted down his legs. It's only when his Captain's grabbed onto his buttocks and spread them- the sensation that followed not like <em>anything </em>he's ever experienced. Curling the swordsman's toes, and his back curls-</p><p> </p><p>“No-” Luffy's voice changed... more <em>husky</em>. A hungry-<em> ravenous</em> voice. The Pirate Captain using one hand to push down on the small of Zoro's back. Forcing the other to bend his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro holding desperately onto the branch in front of him. Luffy biting down into the soft flesh of his left ass-cheek. “Wh-? <em>Haaaaah-</em>” His spine being steadily lit on fire, when a slick<em> warm</em> tongue flutters over his... his <em>hole</em>. Saliva wet on his skin. Warm lips kissing his balls, melting him from the outside-in. Crooning against the tree, when a couple of rubber fingers go into him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ghhaa- Haaaah-</em>” Luffy leans forward to bite into Zoro's hip. Worrying his teeth into the other's flesh, while also driving his fingers in deeper. Rotating at the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wo<em>ah-shishishi</em>- Zoro's tight. <em>Shishi</em>-” Licking the fresh, red tooth impressions he's just made in his swordsman's skin.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro shivers for Luffy's contrasting pain with pleasure, back to pain, and the pain is... the <em>best</em>.... He feels lost in it, like Luffy were a map he wants to follow, only he <em>can't</em>. But it's still alright, because he's being drug along for this ride anyway- “<em>Aahhhaa-!</em>” Holding onto the branch in front of him, Zoro bites into the back of his right wrist. Drawing blood that slithers down his forearm. To try and keep himself from <em>moaning</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi</em>- That's three... a-n-d four~”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haah</em>-” The swordsman's teeth make contact with the thick solid bone in his wrist, and so he lets go. No desire to chew is own hand off. Today, anyway. “<em>Haaah</em>-” What shock there was in the pain of being entered for the first time completely gone, he's instead found himself growing ever-more impatient. Zoro pushing back to take more of his Captain's fingers inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-</em> I think Zoro's ready-” Removing his fingers, and a moment later the hard rounded head of Luffy's cock pokes against the other man's hole. Knocking for entry.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaaah</em>- S-sencho- <em>Haaaah</em>~!” Luffy giggles, and keeps giggling. His hands on Zoro's legs while prodding gently against him. Until the head of his dick slides inside. “<em>Gghaaa</em>!” His giggles getting a little breathier, Luffy sinking slowly in... deeper. Deeper. A little at a time. A little... and a little more.... Zoro's pink butt hole stretching widely open to take him. “<em>Haaaa</em>-” the Swordsman's muscles twitching inside, his captain's massive shaft brushing -then <em>dragging</em> right over his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaaaah- wow... </em>Feels so <em>great</em> inside Zoro~” Luffy utters in that impressive voice Zoro's never heard him use before. Kissing his swordsman's shoulder, and hugging the man around his middle. Hands on Zoro's lower belly, pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy-! <em>Haaah</em>! Don't- <em>haaaah</em>- don't press there~” But he does anyway. Luffy giggling to feel the head of his own cock prodding through to the other man's stomach wall. Deeper, and deeper. Luffy wriggles his hips. Grinding into Zoro. Making him babble, and sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haaaah- Haaaah-</em> Zoro, <em>'nhaaa</em> gonna cum.” He bites hard into his swordsman's right shoulder. Tonguing the area after. “<em>Haaaaa</em>- cumming-<em>!!</em>” Luffy thrusts hard into the body under him. Emptying his aching balls into his nakama, who has also climaxed. Zoro's seed splattered on the tree branch in front of him. “<em>Shi-shishi-</em>” Luffy hops backward, picking his clothes up to drag them onto his sweat-covered body. Smiling his head off.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro isn't as energetic as all that. Falling to his knees, and there's a thick trickle of white semen slitering from his asshole. “<em>H-haaaah-</em>” His Captain's cum <em>glugging</em> out from inside of him. Making a pool on the bark beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi</em>- Zoro should sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sleep?” His belly feels very full, and his head is heavy. Very cloudy. “A-aye... Sleep.” Already leaning slightly forward, the man lies entirely down. Naked. Right where he is.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughing out loud, but it doesn't wake Zoro. His chin falling so that his mouth opens, and he snores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the same time, it's about mid-day, on the other side of the island.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa- looks like the trees grow clear to the Ocean at this end too.” Sanji lifts his lighter to his cigarette end. A puff of yellow smoke coming out from between his lips. “Thick trees give way for good roots. Herbs, maybe...but not much in the way of game.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Usopp agrees. There have been a few big meat-snakes, and some boar tracks. Sanji is carrying a few larger snakes in coils on his backpack. “Let's go around the beach this time.” They might find crab for caging, or gems in the sand. Every rumor they'd ever heard about the Grand Line told of unexplored islands long deserted who's beaches are strewn with gold left there free to all finders.</p><p> </p><p>So far <em>rumor </em>has been a little <em>off</em>. Not that this place isn't beautiful in every way. Rank upon rank of elegant, towering halls made of silver tree bows. The ground is clean, in it's own way. The wind keeping the air fresh. Sanji would love to explore this place. Get into some of these caves fluttering with little brown bats at their entrances... except they don't have the time.</p><p> </p><p>Opting to go around via the beach, and they don't find anything for a while. Then the Cook pauses to poke his hand into the sand, coming up with a clam. They take a few dozen varying from King to Muscle. Stuffing them into netted-bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji?” Hard work. Digging clams. Especially bare-handed. They're washing grit from their hands in the nearby seawater, after.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Nose. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I.. Oi- Did you just call me <em>Nose</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get on with it, Usopp?” Sanji stands up, stretching out his back. Contemplating how they should get back to the oppoiste beach. <em>Should</em> they stop here, and cut back through the woods? It will be well after nightfall if they go the long way around..</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Luffy and Zoro are fighting? In there?” Jerking his thumb towards the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Why would they be fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Donno.” The curly haired teen kicks at the sand. Sweat and seawater soaked into his overalls. “Luffy's been weird since we left the last island.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. But he's always <em>weird</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this kind of weird.” Usopp hasn't ever seen Luffy <em>think</em> so much. Just sit there – <em>thinking</em>. “You didn't see him, when we all first got back.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I didn't.” The Cook lets smoke come out through his teeth. Taking another drag. “Saw Zoro though, and he was pretty messed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Usopp swallowing. “Y-yea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bashed up. Bruised. Bleeding... getting <em>hard</em> for our <em>Captain- hehe-</em> of all people.” Sanji utters, smoking his cigarette all the way down.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting... hard<em>??</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it, kid.” He flicks a spent end into the Ocean. Turning to put a hand on his nakama's skinny brown shoulder. “Listen, Usopp. Don't worry about those two, they'll be just fine as soon as they get their rocks off. Let's hope they don't do it over and over again on the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Nami-san?” Nefertari Vivi stands on the deck of the Going Merry. A little caravel. A Pirate's ship... She so used to traveling with criminals within Baroque Works, but since she'd boarded the Going Merry she's felt differently. “Do you ever feel you are bad, because you are a Pirate?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hehe</em>-” Nami laughs free and clear into the wind. Smiling. “I'm bad for a lot of reasons. Being a Pirate is only the most recent.” She winks, flopping back down on her sun-chair beisde the Princess.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? But you're-”</p><p> </p><p>“So <em>young</em>? What about you, same age as me. Sixteen. You're a Royal Princess infiltrating a vast criminal organization run by a Shichibukai to stop a Coup from taking over your entire Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivi blushes all the way to the roots of her blue hair. A hand held to her lips. “Well... When- when you say it like.. like <em>that</em>... um..”</p><p> </p><p>“Do<em> you</em> feel bad?” Nami asks. Looking up at the sky. The branches of her mikan trees moving with the breeze, and a glass of orange mimosa at her elbow. She can mix a cocktail better than Sanji can, but she'll never tell him that. “For the things you've done in your life. Do you feel bad about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Vivi watches the water. Towards this island's distant shore. “No.” She doesn't. She isn't ashamed. Not one bit. Unafraid to return to her homeland, even under the protection of Pirates. Because she <em>must survive</em>. No one in the Kingdom will have any warning, if she fails to deliver it. She must survive.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Vivi.” She has red hair, and eyes that sparkle like gold treasure. Nami's tight-fitting shirt showing off the curves of plump, round breasts. “Don't be scared.” She says, and smiles before she kisses Vivi's lips. A slow, wet tongue dragging over the Princess' teeth. “We're going to take good care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It's... dark? “Huh?” Zoro sits bolt upright, immediately regretting doing so when his lower back burns- and then <em>stings</em> like he's sitting on an electric wire. “<em>Huh??</em>” Searing pain begins to radiate up through his stomach. The swordsman almost vomiting, but he doesn't. Letting his discomforts gradually pass, until they're nothing but aching pulsations hitting right alongside his own heartbeat. “<em>Haaa</em>-” Zoro looks around himself, but there's nobody here? Up in this... tree? Why is he up a tree? Zoro tries to think back to why he's waking up in a place like this... What was he doing in... in a... a place... like... this?</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy...”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi</em>- Zoro's awake!”</p><p> </p><p>With a flush of realization that he's still <em>naked</em>, his clothes lying nearby. He grabs them, and starts to pull them on. Blushing furiously, because his Captain is <em>watching him</em>. Zoro quickly tying his swords back into their sayas. “How long has the sun been down?” All he can think to say, trying <em>not</em> to keep remembering the two of them...</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnmm.. An hour?” Luffy looks up into the dark canopy. “-maybe less.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were supposed to meet-up with Usopp and Swirly? Something about spending the night on the beach?”</p><p> </p><p>His Captains smile widens, Luffy shrugging his shoulders. “Zoro didn't wanna wake up.” Simple.</p><p> </p><p><em>And not so simple...</em> “So you- you just <em>stayed here</em> with me, all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn? No- I got <em>two more bags</em> of mango-turnips! and eighteen hippo-gaters!!” Flexing a lean right arm. “They were so <em>fast!</em> Zoro should'a <em>seen em-!</em> I did just as Sanji said too, I cut out the stomachs- and put them in salt-bags.” Luffy wags his feet over the edge of the branch he's sitting on. Slightly up and out of Zoro's way, until the man's gotten his hamaraki back on. After that he jumps down.</p><p> </p><p>Looking his swordsman squarly. Face to face. “You've been that busy, eh-? All I've done is sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi</em>- Does that make Zoro feel guilty?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit.” A lot. He watches Luffy's hips, walking around each other. Circling, without closing any distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Usopp AAAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAH!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both see their kink-haired nakama swinging through the trees, one of his <em>inventions</em> he says he's been working on, but still hasn't gotten it the way he likes... They can see why, when the Sniper's cursed, and fallen. Crashing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he's alright?” Zoro asks, he and Luffy going to the edge of the branches to look down.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi</em>- Sure- Usopp's fine.” Leaning over the edge, they both listen... and after a minute-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahhh- Damn it- gatta fix that part too, I guess...</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See.” Luffy says, pointing down. “He's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's looking for <em>us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Looking for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“They'll be worried we're lost out here. We are, aren't we?”</p><p> </p><p>“But we're not lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishi</em>- Zoro is always lost- It doesn't matter if we find him- <em>shi-shishishi</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, you-” A low, guttering sound comes out of Zoro, the man turning around. An action that put pressure on his hips, to stand fully upright. He does so with a groan. “<em>Che-</em>” Is he this <em>weak?!</em> The swordsman nearly breaking his own jaw, grinding his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi-!! Usopp-!!” Luffy appears oblivious, but in fact he's watching his green haired nakama rather closely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What the heck are you doing up there –?! Is Zoro up there with you-?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi</em>- Aye- We're both here-! We'll come down in a sec-!”</p><p> </p><p>A cold blanket of dread drops like a lead weight in top of Zoro.<em> They're coming down out of this tree</em>? That means.... “Oi-oi, Luffy- I'll climb down myself-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi-shi</em>!!” Wild rubber arms snake around Zoro, squeezing him tightly. Dumped over the edge of the branches, and rocketing towards the earth.</p><p> </p><p>The swordsman not daring to hold his breath, because he knows that will make the landing hurt that much more. Expecting to meet the full force of a drop... that.... doesn't come? His Captain's sandaled feet landing in the place he wanted, and so they merely tumble lightly onto the grass beside Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>“Man- We thought you guys wandered deep into the woods or fell into a cave or something, but you're only about fifty feet from the beach. <em>Haha-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shishishi</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Zoro turning his head. And it's true. He can see the waves of the sea through the standing grey bowers. He sighs audibly. Luffy clinging to their Sniper's shoulders exchanging notes on what they'd found, and how much, and did they think it was going to be delicious or not. Leaving him to stand and sweat. His body shivering... slightly. And he wants to sit down... <em>What the hell?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh~ So you were able to find them with that <em>ahaahaha~</em> thing, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Worked like a charm!” Says the liar, Usopp.</p><p> </p><p>“Right-” Sanji's smokes his cigarette as two of his nakama stomp away through the trees. They're meant to be leading the way, however... Zoro doesn't seem to be in that much of a hurry. “Oi, Wandering Moss. Come on, let's get back to camp and get you guys fed.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoro keeps his head down. Sweat pouring from him. Dripping off his chin. “You go. I'll catch up.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You'll catch up</em>? That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm serious, Cook-” Zoro gasps. Left hand nested in the hilts of his three katana. He's <em>hanging onto them</em> as he limps to the nearest tree, putting his shoulder against it.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji watching the swordsman's gate very closely. “So~ You and Luffy...?”</p><p> </p><p>A fist already pressing into his own back, Zoro faces the tree. “Is it... obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“To me.” The Blonde admits. Sanji shaking another cigarette free from his pack. Placing the shaft to his lips to light the end. Gathering smoke into his lungs. “You're walking the same way Carne did, after Patty broke him in.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Broke him in.</em>..?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to admit, it's a lot like getting broken.” The Cook utters under his breath....</p><p> </p><p>...and Zoro's green eyes go very wide. Turning to look at Sanji. “Y-you have...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thirteen.” Sharing between them in solemn tones. Each understanding that these secrets are still <em>secrets</em>, and each is expected to keep them. Sanji smoking down his tab-end. “Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye- I can walk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>